


Snowflakes

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Merlin would suffer through worse than the cold to spent a few moments with Eggsy.





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).

> Day two! With Snow as the prompt this time!

“Aren’t you cold?” Of course, Eggsy has the added protection of his hair, which Merlin hasn’t had for probably longer than the lad has been alive, but it’s bloody _ freezing _ out here.

“Meh, not really,” Eggsy shrugs the question off. “Are you?” He frowns, looking concerned and Merlin can’t possibly stay annoyed at his apparent incapability to feel the cold like a normal human being when he looks at him like that. “Want my scarf until we get back in?”

He can’t help the snort of derision. “Lad, that thing around your neck can’t even pretend to be a scarf. I don’t know what good it’d do me even if I wanted it.”

Eggsy sticks his tongue out, but doesn’t try to argue. They both know Merlin is right. What he does instead, is to quicken his pace until Merlin has to grab him by the arm to bring him to a stop.

“Wha-?”

“I didn’t say I wanted to go back yet.” Sure, it’s colder than Merlin prefers it to be, but unlike Eggsy, he’s got a hat and gloves on. He’ll be okay, even if he doesn’t share Eggsy’s fascination with the fresh cover of snow on the manor’s grounds.

Anyway, he’d endure much worse for the privilege of sharing these quiet moments with him.

He doesn’t say as much though, not yet. He’s not quite ready to make this thing between them more than a coveted possibility.

But he does slip his hand in Eggsy’s and gives a gentle tug until he’s following him again, away from the manor.

And when it starts snowing again and they finally hurry back, Eggsy’s hair covered in snowflakes, they’re still holding hands.


End file.
